The objective of this study is to evaluate the impact of a loved one?s lung cancer diagnosis on their relatives? willingness to seek and process information related to risks of smoking, genetic susceptibility, and smoking cessation services. 150 relatives of lung cancer patients will be recruited. First- or second-degree blood relatives who are current smokers between the ages 18 to 55 will be eligible for the study. Because these relatives will be living throughout the United States, a web-based research protocol will be employed. A nurse recruiter will approach patients at Moffitt and assess their willingness to do a telephone survey to enumerate the number of their relatives who smoke and determine if they will give permission to contact none, some, or all of these relatives. The recruitment for this study will be conducted in partnership with ongoing recruitment activities for a five-year, NCI-funded randomized controlled intervention trial at Duke University Medical Center. As part of the educational session, participants will be offered free genetic susceptibility testing for glutathione S transferase. Participants who accept testing will receive their result online. Participants who decline testing will be retained in the study and offered all the same smoking cessation services. Survey assessments will include questions about risk perceptions, beliefs and attitudes related to lung cancer, emotional responses to the patient?s diagnosis, smoking history, motivation to quit, reactions to information about smoking and genetic risk, interest in genetic testing, comprehension of susceptibility feedback, and interest in receiving smoking cessation services. The primary outcome variable will be seeking free smoking cessation services. Participating relatives will be surveyed by telephone six and twelve months after completing the online protocol. This study will commence within the next 6 months.